Soccer
by Bree-Bee
Summary: Matt debates the pros and cons of soccer. *Taito*


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

            Matt bit his lower lip thoughtfully as he recalled the teacher's assignment- write an essay, consisting of at least 1,000 words, concerning your opinion of a sport.  He nervously tapped his pencil as he stared at the blank piece of paper in front of him.

"Stupid language arts teacher, why does he have to be such a sports fan?" Matt muttered angrily to himself. "It's not my fault I'm totally clueless about sports. The only one I understand, and just barely, is soccer; and that's only because Tai's obsessed with it." A small smile formed on his lips as Matt glanced loving at a photograph of his incredibly athletic boyfriend. Tai's priorities were his boyfriend, soccer, and food, in that order. 

 "Maybe I should list my opinions first," he thought as he wrote the word "cons" on the paper. Next, he began jotting down ideas.

_1) Absorbs one's time and energy _(Matt scowled at a not-so-fond memory. How could a stupid black and white _ball_ be more enticing than him?! Whenever a soccer game was on, Tai became totally absorbed. Not even _sex_ could deter Tai's gaze from the TV. No, that wasn't completely accurate. Tai may be unfazed by soft, butterfly kisses, gentle caresses, and seductive murmurs; but Tai would melt like warm mutter whenever Matt nibbled on his neck. Matt grinned slyly.)

_2) Causes players extreme fatigue _(After practice, Tai was understandably fatigued. Matt knew he'd die if he had to run 5 miles every practice. Unfortunately, that meant Tai was too tired to have sex. Although, he was always up for cuddling after playing soccer for 2 hours straight.)

_3) Too much time spent with teammates_ (Tai spent way too much time with his teammates. And the team showered together, meaning they'd get to see parts of Tai that were meant for his eyes only. Matt knew it was unfair to be jealous, especially since he spent a lot of time with the members of his band; but Matt was very possessive of his brunette lover. Could he help it? With his wild, chocolate tresses, his warm, shinning, hazelnut eyes, and friendly personality, Tai was practically irresistible. It's not that Matt didn't trust Tai, he trusted Tai with his life- he just didn't trust everyone else. Hell, he didn't even trust _himself_ around Tai. Tai had Matt, the self-proclaimed cool one, wrapped around his little finger. If Tai had such a profound effect on him, Matt could only imagine his effect on others. Whenever he was around Tai his knees would melt, his heart rate would increase dramatically, and he'd get extremely turned on. Whenever he was around Tai, all he wanted to do was to take the holder of the crest of courage into his arms, kiss him repeatedly, and never let him go.)

_4) Girls_ (Matt despised the cheerleaders that worshipped Tai. And he hated the members of the girl's soccer team even more. It infuriated him to see anyone hitting on **his** Tai. Though Tai never knew he was being flirted with, he was too naïve for his own good sometimes. Matt knew this behavior was irrational and unfair, especially with the amount of groupies he attracted as the lead singer of his band, but love isn't rational.)

Matt scratched his head. Next, he began listing things under the categories labeled "pros".

_1) Muscle builder_ (God, Tai had a sexy body. He was tall and slender, but he was also surprisingly muscular. His muscles were finely defined and chiseled, Tai looked like a young Greek god. All that soccer's done wonders for his legs.)

_2) Builds stamina _(Good God, Tai had plenty of stamina. He could go for hours…)

_3) Relieves excess energy_ (And boy, did Tai have a lot of energy. He reminded Matt of a hyper puppy, or a little kid on a sugar high sometimes. Of course, soccer wasn't as good of an alternative as sex, but it was still a good way.)

_4) Love of the game _(Tai loved the sport, and Matt hated denying his beloved anything. He was so passionate about soccer; when he played it was like seeing the 12-year-old Tai again.)

_5) Sexy players_ (It was amazing to Tai play. And he looked so good playing it. Damn he looks hot in shorts. Matt loved the way his eyes sparkled and how the wind blew through his already unruly hair when he played soccer. After a hard game or practice Tai looked exactly like how he did when he was on the brink of ecstasy- his lips parted, gasping for breath, sweat gleaming on his caramel skin, his eyes glazed…And afterwards, Tai enjoyed joining Matt in a long, hot, shower.

_ 6) Aggression_ (After a game, Tai always seemed to be more forward in bed. It was incredibly sexy to see Tai be so aggressive.)

_7) Fun_ (But it was even more fun when Tai would skip the game and have "fun" under the bleachers with Matt. But that rarely happened, Tai took his position as team captain very seriously.)

_ 8) Starts new relationships _(Matt had to smile. Soccer was how he and Tai first admitted their love for each other. While they were playfully scrimmaging each other, Matt "accidentally" tripped, "accidentally" landed on top of Tai, and their lips "accidentally met". And afterwards, after they had managed to untangle their limbs, they went back to Matt's apartment.)

Matt stopped writing and looked at a photograph of Tai holding a soccer ball thoughtfully. Maybe soccer wasn't such a bad sport after all.


End file.
